


Пытка пытке рознь

by mara333



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	Пытка пытке рознь

Шоу непроизвольно дернулась, и петля сильнее впилась в кожу. За время обучения и работы ей пришлось довольно близко познакомиться с разными видами веревок, причем с обеих сторон. Та, что сейчас стягивала ее запястья, не давая пошевелить руками, была самой обычной, джутовой, в меру жесткой. Она слегка раздражала кожу, а при резком движении оставляла ожоги, и Шоу уже чувствовала парочку на запястьях, но они хоть немного отвлекали от остального.  
Пол под коленями был слегка прохладным, и только под ступнями начиналось ковровое покрытие с длинным ворсом, но ноги его уже не ощущали — затекли. Кончики ворсинок едва доставали до сжатых кулаков, притянутых к лодыжкам на расстояние пары дюймов. При каждом щекочущем прикосновении Шоу пыталась отдернуть руки, но длина веревки не позволяла, и она сильнее сжимала кулаки, но стоило чуть отвлечься, и по коже ползи мурашки от нового скольжения ворсинок.  
Шоу порадовалась, что она хотя бы не сидит на этом ковре — учитывая отсутствие одежды, это было бы невыносимо. Палка, просунутая между коленями и бедрами широко разведенных ног, не позволяла слишком опускать таз, заставляя держать тело в постоянном напряжении. Обвязка, крепившая палку, была плотной, но сделанной грамотно, чтобы не пережимать кровоток, — Рут всегда подходила к подготовке очень серьезно. Шоу нравилось в ней это, ее обстоятельность, неторопливость. Но прямо сейчас она, казалось, готова была убить ее за медлительность.  
Пальцы Рут двигались размеренно, в одном ритме, словно некий механизм без чувств и желаний. Она ни разу не сбилась, как бы ни выгибалась Шоу, как бы ни мычала сквозь кляп. Рут рассказала о своей идее, когда Шоу уже была связана и не ожидала подвоха. Теперь она сама не верила, что, несмотря на весь опыт оперативной работы, так и не выучила главное правило: никому нельзя доверять.  
— Ты сейчас немного расстроена, — промурлыкала Рут, не прекращая движения пальцев, — но это просто от неожиданности, а не потому, что тебе не нравится. Ведь так?  
Шоу что-то резко промычала в ответ.  
— Тебе будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Я же говорила, что тебе будет хорошо, все это слышали. Гарольд мог бы подтвердить, будь сейчас здесь, а он у нас настоящий джентльмен. Ты ведь не будешь отрицать, что Гарольд джентльмен, дорогая?  
Шоу только шумно выдохнула, вновь выгибаясь в попытке расслабить напряженные мышцы.  
— Я почти закончила. Еще немного… Вот так.  
Рут с довольной улыбкой отступила на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться на дело своих рук. Теперь голову Шоу украшала зигзагообразная коса, начинающаяся вдоль лба и пересекающая всю голову, чтобы на затылке спуститься к правому плечу.  
— И главное, если бы ты просто сразу согласилась, мы бы использовали веревки для более приятного момента.  
Рут с улыбкой присела перед Шоу на корточки и запустила руку ей между ног.  
— Хотя можно ведь и совместить, правда?


End file.
